Zomboni
Zomboni '''is a Zombie riding a Zamboni, an ice resurfacer whit a red Z on it that leaves a temporary Ice trail on which nothing can be planted. Zombie Bobsled Teams usually appear after the Zomboni leaves an ice trail behind. The ice trail usually dissapears after a while. However, a single Jalapeño is enough to destroy both the zombie and machine, and will also melt the ice trail. Chompers can devour the entire machine, but they cannot affect the ice trail. Origins His name is a portmanteau of "zombie," referring to the zombie controlling the machine and "Zamboni", an ice-resurfacing machine. Update History * V 1.0: The zomboni was added to the game * V 1.0.1: Zomboni got his speed reduced down to Stiff Almanac Entry '''Zomboni Zomboni applies ice, steam and pressure to your plants * Toughness: High * Speed: Stiff * Special: Leaves behind an Ice trail Zomboni isn't his real name, it's just refering to him driving around in a Zamboni. He is referd to that when he is in his gang. Driving around in a big ice machine is just his weed-money job. Overview The Zomboni absorbs 58 normal damage shots and his appearance changes upon absorbing 23, 46, and 58 normal damage shots, with heavy shaking at 58 normal damage shots before exploding. The Zomboni crushes plants and leaves a trail of ice that cannot be planted on. When he gets killed, he explodes (does not happen if he is killed by Cherry Bomb, Chomper, Doom-shroom, or Jalapeño). However, the explosion deals no damage. Its tires can be popped by Spikeweed or Spikerock, leading to a one-hit kill. Strategies An engine sound can be heard before a Zomboni enters your lawn, which will alert you to when he enters your lawn. Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts cannot stop the Zomboni, as he will simply run them over. Magnet-shrooms are also useless against the Zomboni. Zombonis are also immune to the movement-inhibiting effect of Snow Peas, Winter Melons, Ice-shrooms, and other stunning plants. Spikeweeds or Spikerocks can be used to pop its tires (except on the roof). Any instant kill will destroy it as well. Although the Zomboni will leave an ice trail that nothing can be planted on, the Jalapeño can be used to melt the ice trail and kill the Zomboni simultaneously. If you kill the Zomboni, but you did not melt the ice trail, a Zombie Bobsled Team may appear. The ice trail will melt by itself eventually, as long as no other Zombonis drive over it. Piling on damage, just like any other zombie, will destroy a Zomboni, though this can be difficult, due to the Zomboni's immunity to freezing and his high health. A Chomper can devour the entire machine, due to being the quickest recharging plant capable of defeating him. Besides Spikeweed and Spikerock, it is recommended to use Chomper. Trivia * If a Zomboni appears on the Rooftop levels, then it will stop laying ice after it reaches the slanted portion of the roof. * This is the only zombie yet that cannot eat the players brainz, since he only appears in lanes whit Lawnmovers * Zomboni, Bungee Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Digger Zombie, and Pogo Zombie are the only zombies that make noises before entering the lawn. * A small Zomboni can crush plants about half a square away. This is because while the sprite becomes smaller, the hitbox does not change. * Zomboni, All Imp variants, all Gargantuar variants, General Foliy and the Backup Dancer are the only zombies that do not have the word "zombie" in their names in Plants vs. Zombies. Category:Zombies Category:Bloom and Doom Category:Bloom and Doom zombies Category:Zombies whit "High" toughness Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Pool Category:Backyard Category:Backyard encounterd zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Enviroment modifiers Category:Crushing zombies